Haciendo la colada con la Banshee
by Ali M.D
Summary: Seamus se levanta en medio de la noche por no haber ido al baño y se encuentra con su mayor pesadilla...


Este fic participa en el reto"Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

El mundo de Harry Potter es obra de la escritora J. .

* * *

Te despiertas sobresaltado una fría noche de jueves con unas ganas increíbles de ir al baño. Suspiras, te mueves incómodo en la cama, tratando de volver a dormirte. Un completo error, te vuelves a despertar minutos después, esta vez notando la humedad de tu entrepierna. Te incorporas asustado, rezas a todo lo que sabes para que no haya pasado lo que crees que ha pasado.

Da igual lo que hagas, él error ya está cometido: Te has meado en la cama. En vez de rezar está te cagas en todo. Suspiras pesadamente, sales de la cama de un salto y te diriges al baño. Notas un picor las piernas por la orina y sientes ganas de llorar y de romper cosas a la vez.

Primero, terminas de vaciar tu vejiga. Te molesta bastante comprobar que no queda nada por vaciar. Luego, te desvistes y metes bajo la ducha, te lavas de cintura para abajo. Sales del baño con una toalla enroscada y coges un pijama nuevo del baúl. Te lo pones pesadamente, ya que el sueño ha vuelto a tu cuerpo.

Decides que es mejor eliminar todas las pruebas del accidente, así que quitas las sábanas de la cama y las enrollas junto al pijama mojado. Colocas en tus pies unas zapatillas cualquiera, coges la varita y sales de la habitación después de haberte dado golpes contra todos y cada uno de los muebles.

Te diriges hacia la lavandería con pesadez, maldiciendo a todos sus antepasados por trasmitirte en gen meón de la familia. Agradeces no cruzarte con Filch o su puñetera gata, porque hubiera estado gracioso tener que explicarle que te encaminas hacia la lavandería a lavar tus sábanas porque a tus 16 años te has meado en la cama… Dudas si se lo creería.

Nada más llegar a la lavandería cierras la puerta. Coges un barreño de los estantes superiores lo llenas de agua y detergente líquido, metes el pijama dentro. Lo dejas un rato en el reposando, metes más detergente y lo frotas un poco. Sacas el pijama del agua y lo dejas en la pila. Le quitas el jabón concienzudamente, lo escurres retorciéndolo con fuerza. Te das la vuelta buscado la cuerda de colgar correspondiente a tu curso y casa. No te cuesta mucho encontrarla, ni a la tuya, ni a la de Slytherin, de la que cuelgan unos calzoncillos rosas muy monos que parecen haberse teñido.

Ríes con ganas, te acercas a mirar la etiqueta con el nombre. Te ríes aún más al comprobar que son de Malfoy. Un poco de mejor humor, vuelves al lugar donde dejaste las sábanas. Piensas qué hacer con ellas, tu primer impulso es dejarlas allí, de cualquier manera. Luego recuerdas los capítulos de la serie muggle que veías en verano en la que los policías encuentran al culpable por restos de su cuerpo. Te preguntas si la orina sería suficiente para sacar el ADN de una persona. Decides no arriesgarte, metes las sábanas en el barreño. Suspiras con pesadez, y piensas: _Ya podrían poner lavadoras… _Te extrañas al comprobar que las sábanas se ponen rojas. Las levantas, casi sufres un infarto al mirar el líquido que contiene el barreño. Ya no es agua, lo tocas, parece sangre. El olor te impregna la nariz.

Templando de arriba abajo, decides convencerte de que debes de haber hecho magia accidentalmente. Quitas el agua del barreño y abres el grifo para renovarla. Case te desmayas al ver el chorro de sangre que sale de él.

Empiezas a marearte, nunca te han gustado los líquidos corporales. Con ganas de vomitar, dejas el barreño, con las sábanas dentro, en la pila, y decides mejor lavarlas por la mañana. Tu mente sigue tratando de hacerte creer que todo tiene una explicación lógica y racional distinta a la que tus instintos de devora comics te indican. Cierras el grifo con cierta dificultad, ya que está muy duro, el chorro de sangre parece negase a ser cortado.

Te diriges a la puerta, giras el pomo. Nada, pruebas otra vez, nada, empiezas a mover el pomo de un lado para otro rápidamente, le pegas un golpe al picaporte, luego a la puerta, al picaporte de nuevo. Nada, la puerta no se abre, estas atrapado.

Respiras hondo, sacas la varita.

-¡Alohomora!

Cerrada.

-¡Expulso!, ¡Diffindo!, ¡Incendio!

Ni el fuego hace que la puerta varíe. Ves como las llamas de tu varita rozan la puerta de madera, pero esta permanece intacta. Paras el hechizo, alargas la mano y tocas la puerta. Está fría, congelada, los restos de sangre de tus dedos forman cristales.

Oyes un ruido de explosión y luego de algo metálico al impactar. Te giras con miedo, ves como el grifo de la pila ha hecho un hueco en la pared y como un chorro de sangre brota con mucha fuerza del agujero donde tendría que estar el grifo.

No solo hay sangre por el suelo, en la pila, las sábanas y tus manos, de la pared, lentamente, va bajando sangre oscura, en vez de roja, casi morada.

Te echas a temblar aún más intensamente, ya no solo por el miedo, sino por el frío. El aire sale de tu boca formando espirales, como si fuera humo.

-Yo no me merezco esto… no he hecho nada malo….

Le hablas a la nada, pero sabes que está ahí, escuchándote. Esperas, te echas a llorar, las lágrimas se congelan en tus pestañas y mejillas. Te las intentas limpiar y consigues llenarte la cara de sangre.

-Por favor… -No vale de nada, sabes que no te dejará tranquilo. –Yo… Prometo ser bueno… te ayudaré en lo que haga falta… -Te lanzas a la desesperada. –Iré a misa todos los domingos, ¡No me perderé ni una! –Ni Dios te escucha, estás perdido.

Ya te esperabas el sonido, pero eso no lo hace más fácil de soportar. Oyes el grito, fuerte, intenso, te taladra los oídos. Intentas salvarte los tímpanos, te tapas las orejas. No sirve de nada. Cuando oyes su risa, sabes que te ha tocado una cruel y que no vas a tener escapatoria.

Cierras los ojos con fuerza. Después de lo que te parecen horas, deja de gritar, pero no apartas las manos de las orejas. Te duele el corazón de lo rápido que te va, te duelen los pies del frío, y por dolerte, te duele hasta el alma.

No quieres morir, pero sabes que no hay opción. Te terminas de convencer de ello cuando sientes una mano fría en el cuello, como una caricia. Abre los ojos, te la encuentras de cara, trasparente verdosa, flotando ante ti.

Te sonríe, casi parece ser amable. Es endemoniadamente hermosa, no puedes evitar sentir placer cuando sus manos te acarician. Acerca su cara a la tuya y roza sus labios por toda tu mejilla.

Notas como sus frías manos te cogen a cada lado de la cara, en un intento desesperado de escapar, haces que la puerta explote… pero es demasiado tarde. Estas completamente perdido en el fondo de sus ojos grises, tan perdido, que casi no te duele cuando gira tu cabeza bruscamente a un lado y te rompe el cuello.

El sonido de tu cuello al crujir te perfora los odios. Oyes más voces a tu alrededor, pero no las entiendes. Respiras hondo, tratas de abrir los ojos. Primero lo ves todo negro, pero en seguida se convierte en una luz blanca cegadora. Cierras los ojos con fuerza, las voces siguen, pero ahora ya las comprendes:

-¡Mirar, ya se ha despertado!

-¿Seamus, me oyes?

-No le agobies, Thomas, déjale respirar… con el susto que se debe de haber dado…

-Le agobio si quiero, ¿Te queda claro, Weasley?, se lo merece, al que ha dado un susto es a mí…

-Como te pones, ni que lo hubiera hecho aposta…

-¡A ver quién sale de la habitación a las 4 de la mañana en temporada alta de Boggarts…!

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte?, no paras de gritar.

-¡Cállate tú, Ronald Weasley!

-Yo creo que os deberíais callar los dos. –La voz de Neville pone fin a la discusión entre Ron y Dean, pero no hace que el dolor de cabeza que te han provocado se esfume.

-Joder, mi cabeza… Gracias, Neville… -Musitas

-No hay de que…

-Mira que sois imbéciles los dos, ahora tengo jaqueca…

-Lo siento, Seamus…

-Y yo, no quería darte dolor de cabeza…

_Por lo menos tienen la decencia de disculparse_, piensas mientras te incorporas con cuidado. Miras tus manos, en ellas ya no hay sangre.

-¿Puede hacerme alguien el favor de explicarme que ha pasado?

-Muy fácil, bajaste a la lavandería en medio de la noche y te encontraste con un Boggart. Como ibas medio sopa, y además estamos en invierno y cerca de Halloween, o sea, temporada alta, te provocó alucinaciones. Te encontró un elfo domestico por la mañana, cuando fue a hacer la colada. Vas a tener que darle unas cuantas explicaciones a la profesora McGonagall, porque la puerta estaba rota y medio quemada. –Intenta contener la risa. –Además de que había un grifo que había hecho un agujero en la pared… Pero vamos, no creo que sea muy dura contigo. Está enfadada porque saliste de la torre, pero obviamente no te culpa de encontrarte un boggart…-Sigue explicando Harry.

-O sea, ¿Qué la mierda que me asustó era un boggart? –Preguntas, extrañado y aliviado a la vez.

Harry asiente, todavía intentando no reírse.

-Montó una escena de lo más elaborada, buscó en tu cabeza cosas que te dieran miedo y las fue poco a poco haciéndolas aparecer. En tu cabeza, claro, por que como comprenderás un boggart no es tan mágico como para hacer aparecer de la nada la sangre, pero sí puede hacer creer a la presa que la hay. –Explica. –O eso por lo menos es lo que ha dicho Dumbeldore. Según él, ni el más profesional de los boggarts llegaría a tanto.

Mis compañeros no pueden disimular las risas, y menos cuando Ronald dice:

-Por curiosidad, ¿A qué le tenías miedo, Seamus, a qué a tú futura novia le bajara la regla mientras dormíais? –Sus palabras hacen que te sonrojes.

-No es eso… va, sois imbéciles, que os den… -Te unes a ellos, también te ríes.

Después de unos minutos, vuelve la tranquilidad a la enfermería. Empiezas a encajar piezas en tu cabeza.

-Las sábanas con sangre… eso lo saqué de una leyenda. Un guerrero de la Edad Media supo que iba a morir de esa forma, cuando una banshee se le apareció cuando hacía la colada en el río. Supongo que entre esa leyenda, mi miedo en general a las banshees y el hecho de que me encontrara con un boggart en medio de la noche son razones de sobra para que me diera un infarto. Y sin embargo, sólo me desmayé, así que en el fondo soy un valiente… -Todos asienten con la cabeza, con cara de "más razón que un santo". Nos quedamos cada uno absortos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que Neville dice:

-Entonces, solo queda un misterio por resolver, supongo.

-¿Qué misterio? –Pregunto.

-El de que hacías en la lavandería a las 4 de la mañana, por ejemplo.

Me quedo en silencio. Noto como se me sube todo el calor a la cara. Mis compañeros me miran con curiosidad nada disimulada.

-Ah... bueno… eso… Pues lamento comunicaros que moriréis sin saberlo.

Una cosa es admitir que te dan miedo las banshees delante de tus compañeros, asustarte por algo que en su mayoría estaba en tú cabeza y desmayarte por la aparición de un boggart. Pero otra muy distinta es confesarles que te meas en la cama… por ahí no pasas.

* * *

_Notas de autora: _Yo siempre creí que la familia de Seamus era religiosa, de ahí lo de pedirle cosas a Dios y rezar. Es verdad que Rowling no metió a la religión en sus libros, puede que algo en el último, pero mas bien poca cosa. Sin embargo, yo en mi cabeza de chorlito siempre metí a Seamus y la religión en el mismo paquete... si queréis que os confiese la verdad, es porque cuando Seamus habla de lo terrorífica que es su madre en el quinto libro me recordó a la madre de Carrie de Stephen King...

Locuras aparte, quiero daros como siempre las gracias por leer, y recordaron que yo agradezco y siempre agradeceré los reviews :) ¡Por cierto, el nombre del fic viene de aquel libro que había escrito Lockhart: Recreo con la Banshee.


End file.
